Seaworld
by RockerVamp
Summary: Some of the Superstars take their kids to Seaworld. Chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

Shawn Michaels, Mark Callaway, Rey Mysterio, John Cena and Paul Levesque were at a park in San Antonio, Texas watching their children chase each other around. Except for Hunter who was playing peek-a-boo with his daughter Aurora who was giggling in her stroller every time daddy reappeared.

"What are we gonna do guys?" Mark sighed leaning back on the bench he, Rey and Paul were all sitting on "were gonna be stuck here for three days and the kids are going to get tired of coming to the park"

"Yeah" the other guys nodded.

"Except Paul" John laughed, "He could probably spend hours playing peek-a-boo over there"

Paul glared at him.

"Seriously we have to think of something guys" Rey said kissing his daughter Aliyah who had just jumped up onto her daddy's lap.

"We could take 'em to SeaWorld" Shawn suggested.

Aliyah's eyes lit up. She got off Rey's lap.

"Hey guys!" she called.

"What?" the other children looked up.

"Were going to SeaWorld!"

"YEAH!!" The other kids cheered jumping up and down. Aurora looked up with curiosity.

"Guess we don't have much of a choice now huh?" Mark said to the guys who grinned and shook their heads.

That evening all five men were carrying their children up to their hotel rooms. After they put them to bed they met up out side in the hallway.

"Whose car are we taking?" Rey asked.

" I'll rent a van tomorrow" Shawn replied "And I'll drive"

"Everyone should get up at about eight in the morning and have the kids ready by eight- thirty" John instructed

They nodded in agreement and went back to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2 Wake Up Call

"Wake up call"

Kid's P.O.V: Little three-year-old Gracie Callaway woke up at seven the next morning. She looked at the next bed and found her daddy was still snoring. Quietly she snuck over to the door and opened it. She saw that she wasn't the only one awake. Rey's little girl Aliyah was peering out their door.

"Are you sleepy?" Aliyah asked spotting her friend

Gracie shook her head "No" then she felt her older sister's hand on her shoulder.

"I have an idea" Chasey said smirking with an evil grin much like her father's "wake up your brother and the others I need help with this"

Five minutes later the children were standing in the hallway huddled in a circle

"Okay" Chasey said "in all the rooms there's a clock radio on the night stand turn the volume up to max and hit the on button"

The other kids nodded and split up.

Cameron Shawn's son boosted his little sister Cheyenne onto his shoulders because she wanted to press the button, Gracie stood on a chair so she could reach, Dominic Rey's son could reach the button easily, Amber, Cena's daughter had to stand on a chair as well, Aurora drooled in her sleep.

"One..." Chasey said

"Two..." Cameron said

'THREE!" All four children hit the button at the same time causing various radio stations to blare in their father's ears, making them scream.

_Later_

"It had to have been your kid Shawn" Mark said strapping Gracie's car seat into one of the rows in the van.

"Cameron? You have to be joking" Shawn replied

"Well if you-OW!" John started to speak then he bashed his head on the roof of the van when he tried to stand up. "If you look at all the stupid shit you and Paul used to pull as D-X. Cameron could have easily picked that up"

"Yeah like father like son" Paul chimed in.

"For all we know it could've been those two little demons Mark calls his daughters" Rey added

"Clap your trap Mysterio" Mark snarled "I know I raised my girls better than that!"

While their parents argued. The kids were messing around on the sidewalk of the parking lot. Cameron and Dominic were chasing each other around, Amber and Gracie were playing with a paper Fortune Teller Chasey had made the day before, and Cheyenne and Chasey were watching Aurora.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Chasey asked tickling Aurora's bare feet making the child laugh.

"Talking?" Dominic said "More like arguing"

"Alright kids!"Shawn called "Ready to go to Seaworld?"

"YEAH!!!" The children stampeded to the car and jumped into their car seats Cameron and Dominic were the only kids who didn't have one.

Aurora started screaming when her father strapped her in.

"Ugh!" Gracie cried putting her fingers in her ears "She sounds like aunt Stephanie!"

"Kid's got a point" John muttered to Shawn who snickered

"I'll drive" Cameron said gleefully sitting in the drivers seat.

"Not 'till you're seventeen cowboy" Shawn said picking up his son and carrying him to the back so he could sit with Dominic "and probably not even then"

"Aww!" Cameron reluctantly dragged himself to the back where Dominic was.

Shawn started up the van and they took off.

"So what animals do you want to see?" John asked the group at large

"Dolphins!" Amber cried

"Sharks!" Dominic and Cameron yelled at the same time

"I wanna see Shamu" Gracie announced

"Who? Shampoo?" Mark teased

"No Daddy! Shamu!" Gracie pouted.her father was always calling Shamu Shampoo.

"Sheesh just kidding" Mark replied

"I just hope we get there in one piece" Rey said from the passenger seat. Shawn nodded in agreement

"Daddy I'm thirsty!" Cheyenne called

"Yeah me too" Aliyah said

"I want a soda" Chasey said

."No way" Mark replied "I don't need you jacked up on sugar. Remember what happened last time?"

_Flashback:_ "Daddy! Look at me!" Chasey yelled she was jumping on the bed at a hundered miles an hour. She only had one of those small Tootsie Rolls and was already bouning off the walls. Mark had walked into the bedroom just in time to see his daughter jump do a backflip off the bed and land flat on her face.

"I've still got the scar from the stitches" Chasey said proudly, pointing at her forehead.

The guys groaned. This was gonna be a long trip.

_So there's the second chapter. The Shamu/Shampoo thing was some thing my dad used to do to me when I was a little girl so I thought why not put it in the story? R&R please!_


	3. Chapter 3 Road Trip

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

"Waaauh!"

"And so it begins" Mark muttered rubbing his forehead.

Gracie had been the one asking "Are we there yet?" and Cameron was the one that shouted.

Paul was now trying to silence Aurora.

"God Paul just put the Silver Spoon in her mouth." John said "That oughta shut her up"

"Shove it" Paul growled he kicked the back of John's seat making his head bounce off the passenger seat. Amber snickered. Aurora calmed down and even giggled after seeing that.

"How cute" Mark said "Violence makes her giggle!"

"Daddy seriously can we stop so I can get someting to drink?" Aliyah asked.

Shawn found a Seven-Eleven and pulled over. They had to get gas anyway. Mark talked to the kids "Okay here's the rule: You can get one drink and one snack apiece but you can't trade with anyone else okay?"

"Okay!" the kids sang their parents gave them each three dollars and they shot out of the car and beat Rey to the store by a mile.

By the time Rey walked into the store four of the seven kids already had their things. He waited about five more minutes before he herded the group back to the car.

"Alright now does everyone have what they want?" Shawn asked from the front seat.

"Yes!" A chrous of little voices rang out.

"Alright" Shawn started the car "Let's-"

"Wait I have to go to the bathroom!" Chasey cried

"Yeah!" Dominic yelled.

"Me too!" Amber added

Shawn shut off the car and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. If he had known dragging seven kids to Seaworld would be this annoying he never would've said yes to this idea.

Twenty minutes later they were on the road again. The kids were bugging the hell out of their parents.

"Alright that's it!" Mark yelled "Whoever doesn't stay quiet for the next five minutes has to hug Unce Kane when we get back!"

"NOOO!" The kids whined. Every single child in that van was terrified of Kane. Even Chasey and Gracie and they were realted to the guy.

"Then be quiet!" Mark said

They were silent the rest of the way there.

_Okay I kind of had a burn out as far as ideas for this chapter. If you guys have any ideas I would really appreciate it if you would help me out here.R&R Please!_


	4. Chapter 4 We're Here

_Finally the next chapter! Woohoo! Enjoy everybody_

They finally made it to Seaworld without much psychological damage. As it turned out they were some of the first people there.

Kids spilled out of the van from every possible opening. Including the open windows.

The dads paid for all day passes to the park and went inside.

"I wonder where Mickie and Minnie are?" Gracie asked looking around curiously.

Cameron snorted "Mickie and Minnie live at Disneyland stupid"

"Shove it Cameron!" Chasey snarled using Paul's choice of words from the van.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Cameron sang taunting Chasey.

"That's it you're going down!" Chasey tackled Cameron down and started punching him in the face.

"Chasey Callaway!" Mark shouted pulling his daughter off Cameron "What have I told you about fighting young lady?" he asked sternly.

"Not to" Chasey grumbled.

"You apologize to Cameron right now little girl" Mark commanded

"Sorry Cameron" Chasey growled silently

"And you" Shawn said to Cameron " Apologize to Gracie for calling her stupid"

"Sorry Gracie" Cameron whimpered he was sporting a bloody lip and a lump was starting to form on the back of his head where it had collided with the concrete.

"Damn like father like daughter" John muttered to Rey.

"I know huh?" Rey replied (George Lopez fans will get that one)

"Ooo let's go on this one" Dominic said yanking on his father's sleeve he pointed to a huge roller coaster that easily took up half the space in the park.

There was no on in line so the could get on first, everyone except Paul and Aurora that is.

The slow ride up the first hill had every one getting tense with excitement. The cars made it to the top and stopped. That only lasted about two seconds before the cars sped down hill at break-neck speed.

The kids and their parents were all screaming like three year olds for the entire ride.

By the time they got off everyone's head was spinning. Amber looked a little greenish.

"You okay honey?" John asked his daughter. Amber shook her head miserably and ran to a trash can where she threw up.

"Ew!" the other kids laughed.

"Hey kids!" a big costumed Shamu approached the group "you having fun?"

"AAAHHH!" the children screamed in terror and hid behind their dads' legs.

"Daddy don't let him eat us!" Cheyenne wailed.

"You scaring the crap out of our kids motherfucker?" Mark asked cracking his knuckles.

The other fathers glared Shamu down.

Ten minutes later after getting a Superkick from the Heartbreak Kid, a Pedigree from the Game, an F-U from the Champ, a Hurricanrana from Rey Mysterio, and a Chokeslam from the Deadman. The guy dressed as Shamu lay motionless on the ground his costume in shambles.

"Dad that was so cool!" Cameron exclaimed.

"My dad was cooler!" Dominic bragged.

"No way my daddy was the best!" Amber cried.

And the arguing began again.

_Thanks to everyone who sent me ideas for the story. Now I'm back on the ball._


End file.
